


Attention!

by sxgxls



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Hongjoong, Catboy Yeosang, Dom/sub, Edging, Human Jongho, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Yeosang, Smut in 2nd chapter, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: Hongjoong was an independent cat. He didn't need Jongho doting on him 24/7 like Yeosang did.Might be nice if Jongho doted on him anyway, though...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Choi Jongho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/gifts), [hongbabey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbabey/gifts).



> i just think that hongsang catboys

“Yeosang, come play with me,” Hongjoong whined. He tugged at the other cat’s tail, receiving an indignant flick in return. 

“Let me sleep. You spent all of last night running around trying to catch that moth, so I couldn’t sleep, and you woke Jongho up, so he couldn’t sleep, but he had to go to work so now he’s probably extra tired, and I’m tired too, and you should be tired as well.” 

Yeosang was curled up on the couch with his face buried between the cushions. 

“But I’m not… I’ll go and paint for a while and then I’ll take a nap with you, how about that?”

“Go take a nap yourself,” Yeosang grumbled. He’s always like that when he’s tired. Hongjoong hopped off the couch and skipped into his and Yeosang’s bedroom, which was more of a playground than anything else. There was a whole shelf of art supplies and musical instruments for Hongjoong, and a gaming computer plus a drone for Yeosang. He grabbed the shoes he planned on painting for a while now and brought them to his messy table, taking a few paint bottles with him. He felt kind of uninspired, so he settled for sketching out a sunflower field on each shoe. 

There was a common stereotype that hybrids are just pets who sit around and don’t contribute to the household, but Hongjoong was determined to break that mold. He used to paint, write and sing for himself, but ever since Jongho took the bag he embroidered for him to work and posted each of his creations dotingly on his instagram, he gathered an unexpected crowd and was now running a little etsy shop where he sold, well, anything really. He was a cat of many talents. Staying focused, however, was most definitely not a talent of his.

Hongjoong’s eyes strayed from his work, glancing at the clothes Yeosang had left out. On top of a sweater (definitely Jongho’s) was one of Yeosang’s collars. It was supposed to be a going out collar: a delicate, baby pink bow on top of black lace, a little bell hanging from it. Unfortunately, Yeosang was usually too shy to wear anything like that outside, so it stayed in the house for when he needed to feel pretty, which he did whenever he was stressed. But still, it was a lovely collar. One that would look just as good on Hongjoong. He only had three collars, a simple one, a loud one and a heavy faux leather one for when he had been bad. He never asked for more because he swore he’d learn how to make his own collars one day, but he kept forgetting to watch and actually follow along with that youtube tutorial. But he really did love bright colours and unexpected designs… wouldn’t it make more sense for  _ him  _ to have the pretty collar instead of Yeosang, who never wore it out?

He stood up and walked over to examine it, holding it up against his neck and peering into a mirror. It  _ was  _ pretty on him. And it would go very well with the outfit he had planned for tomorrow’s art supply run. Because he had to be the prettiest boy at the art store, for some reason. Listening out for any footsteps coming towards him, he tucked the collar into his messenger bag. He’d quietly return it when he came back the next day. Yeosang wouldn't know, and even if he did, he probably wouldn’t mind. It’s not like he needed it or anything.

When he came out of the bedroom, Yeosang was in the kitchen, mulling over ingredients in the fridge.

“Are we eating something?” Hongjoong asked, giving Yeosang a gentle bunt with his head.

“No, I’m just wondering if I should quickly go grocery shopping… Jongho seemed kinda irritated this morning. Probably because  _ someone _ didn’t let him sleep. I don’t want him to come back and not have anything to eat…” 

“Oh, aren’t you sweet. I mean, we have some things in the fridge. And he’ll be happy with whatever you cook, since he likes you so much.”

“But I’m not that great at cooking…”

“Just start meal prepping or something. I don’t know, chop some carrots. We have leftover rice we can fry.”

By the time Jongho came home, carrots had been chopped, rice was frying, and Yeosang and Hongjoong definitely had not stolen any shrimp straight from the pan. Like the good boy he was, Yeosang scrambled to the doorway as soon as he heard the elevator and got scooped up in a tight hug when Jongho opened the door.

“Hi, sweetie. Are you cooking something? It smells good- Oh, hi, Joong.”

Jongho turned the corner into the kitchen, Yeosang still attached to his side.

“It’s just rice. Go shower or take a nap or something, you look tired.” 

Sometimes, Hongjoong felt more like a maid than a loved member of the household. He washed the dishes while Yeosang and Jongho cuddled on the couch. Sure, he volunteered to, but that was only because Jongho was exhausted but he still had the energy to send Yeosang heart eyes all throughout dinner. He’d feel like a dick if he made Jongho’s  _ precious baby _ do housework for once. When he was sitting back in his room, painting his shoes again, he heard two “good night, Joong!”s, and the hallway light behind him turned off. No warning or anything. No invitation to go to bed with them. Quietly, he stepped into Jongho’s bedroom to find the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms, as usual. There was space for him, and he knew they’d be happy to have him there. But they still could have asked. He slept in his own bed that night, and he didn’t feel bad at all about the collar he snuck into his bag.

Between mouthfuls of pancake, Hongjoong noticed Yeosang’s leg bouncing a little more than it usually did, especially at ten in the morning when they were eating breakfast. His tail was wrapped around his chair leg.

“You good?” Hongjoong asked, nudging at him with his foot. Yeosang nodded and his leg stilled.

“Just one of those days.”

Yeosang was like that sometimes. He was prone to stress and always kept a comfort item and/or Jongho nearby. That was probably why Jongho cared for him more, Hongjoong thought. He tried not to be resentful, but he sure felt a little excluded when Jongho could read Yeosang’s stress signals and run over to comfort his  _ sweet little thing _ before Yeosang even knew he was nervous, when Hongjoong had to spell it out for Jongho whenever he wanted anything. 

_ It’s fine. I don’t need to be babied. _

Hongjoong stared at his outfit in the mirror until he decided he needed to change from denim jacket no.6 to denim jacket no.12. He  _ was _ going to be the prettiest boy in the art store. He always was. That was his legacy. Satisfied with denim jacket no.12 (grey, with a pirate ship among pink clouds painted on the back), he popped a matching beret on and skipped joyfully out of their flat. He didn’t need much, just some fabric dye and maybe those tiny square canvases. He could make a killing on etsy with those. Of course, as soon as he left their apartment, he pulled the borrowed collar out of his bag and fastened it around his neck. It was a lot less scratchy than he thought it would be, and staring at his reflection in a shop window, it looked really, really good on him too. It was the perfect touch of unexpected delicacy among dark, heavy textures.

_ God, I’m so sexy. _

He made a show of turning away from the shop window so that the little bell on his collar would ring softly. He was certain he got more enthralled stares than he usually did in the art store, and the cashier complimented him on his new accessory.

“Thanks, my human gave it to me,” Hongjoong giggled. He stood on the street, his bag half full with fabric dye and ten tiny square canvases. It was kind of early, though. He could afford to walk around a bit more. Not to show off his collar or anything, though. He made a stop at his favourite local coffee shop (he tried to support local businesses when he could), and pretended not to notice the barista staring at his neck. He bought a coffee for Jongho and a hot chocolate for Yeosang, and figured he should be getting home. 

“Hellooooo, I’m back!”

No one answered him. Strange. Hongjoong put his bags down, putting the drinks on the table, and luckily remembered to take off the collar, which he shoved back into his bag. He’d make sure the coast was clear, and then slip it back into Yeosang’s mess of a shelf. Easy.

“Jongho? Yeo-” 

“I don’t know, it’s not here,” Hongjoong heard, shaky and scared and coming from his and Yeosang’s room. Someone was sobbing in there, and there was no question as to who.

_ Oh, shit. _

“Well, when did you last wear it?” Jongho asked. There was an irritated edge to his voice that made the hair on Hongjoong’s tail stand on end. His laptop was open on the table. He was probably working before he got interrupted. Hongjoong crept closer, holding his bag up so it wouldn’t rustle against him.

“I don’t know, but I never wear it out, it has to be here somewhere-”

The sound of more drawers opening, being rummaged through, and slammed shut.

“Look, I need to get back to work, okay? I’ll help you look for it when I’m done. I just don’t get how you could let something so important to you go missing…” 

Hongjoong shrunk against the hallway wall as Jongho stomped out of their room, sighing.

“Oh, hi. Go help Yeosang look for his collar, will you?” 

Hongjoong nodded quickly and scampered in past him, not wanting to get in an angry Jongho’s way, as patient as he usually was with them.

“Sangie, what’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked. He knew damn well what was wrong. Yeosang was sat on the bed in defeat, his face buried in a tissue and his tail wrapped tightly around himself. He accepted the hug Hongjoong gave him.

“I can’t… I can’t find my collar, my pink one, I was having a bad day but I didn’t wanna disturb Jongho so I was just gonna put on my collar because it makes me feel better but I couldn’t find it so I freaked out and Jongho heard and got distracted and-” He took a shaky gasp for air. 

“And now Jongho’s mad and I feel bad for disturbing him and losing the collar he bought for me, but I don’t know where it could be-”

Hongjoong shushed him, stroking his hair comfortingly. He was glad Yeosang’s face was in the crook of his neck, because if it wasn’t, he’d be able to see that the colour had left Hongjoong’s face and his eyes were flitting around the room nervously. Hongjoong could do a lot of things, but lying to Yeosang was not one of them.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s here. I’ll help you look for it! And don’t worry about Jongho, he never stays mad for long. I got you a hot chocolate when I was out, I’ll go and bring it to you, okay?”

He sprinted out and grabbed both of their drinks, putting Jongho’s coffee in front of him as well. Jongho did a double take of Hongjoong’s face between nodding his thanks.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just Yeosang’s stress rubbing off on me. We’ll find that collar though.”

Back in their room, Yeosang nursed his hot chocolate as Hongjoong patted his head. 

“You just take a breather, alright? I’ll look for your collar,” he said. Checking twice to make sure Yeosang wasn’t looking, Hongjoong snuck the collar out of his bag, holding it by the bell to muffle any noise, and he tucked it in the bottom of his shelf. Quickly, he stood up and pretended to look through a higher shelf, working his way down, until-

“Oh, here it is!” 

He held the collar up triumphantly, forcing a smile for Yeosang, who let out a weak cry and stretched his arms out for it. Hongjoong ran over and fastened it around his neck for him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Where was it?” Yeosang asked, a hand fiddling with the lace around his neck.

“It was at the bottom of the shelf. It was kinda buried though, that’s probably why you couldn’t find it.”

“But… I looked there. I took everything out of the shelf.”

“Sometimes you miss things when you’re panicked. But you’ve got it back now, right?”

Yeosang nodded and let Hongjoong stroke his hair from where he lay on his chest until he was asleep. Carefully, he set Yeosang down with his head on a pillow, and he went to change into pajamas and turn out the light.   
  
“Did you find it?” Jongho asked quietly at the doorway. 

“Yeah, he’s asleep now.”

“That’s good. Do you think he would… want to sleep in my bed? I was kinda mean to him earlier, so I don’t wanna force him to be with me unless-”

“Of course he would. He likes you.”

“And you don’t?”

Hongjoong exhaled a giggle, and followed Jongho as he carried Yeosang into his bed, helping him tuck the other cat in. Jongho gestured for him to get in with them, and he did. Though Yeosang was between them, he reached a hand over to rest of Hongjoong’s arm. He enjoyed it while he could. Yeosang, who was facing him, was clinging to his shirt, his warm little hands on his chest. Even though he sometimes pretended to be independent and aloof, at his core, he was just shy, but so loving. Hongjoong knew he had his love, and his trust. The bell on his collar reflected the streetlights which snuck through their curtains, and Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he deserved it.

Yeosang had brightened up the next morning, holding Hongjoong’s hand under the breakfast table. The whole fiasco was almost forgotten, until Jongho walked into Hongjoong’s room as he was fiddling with his guitar. 

“Hey, Joong. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Yeosang last night.”

“Oh. It’s no problem.”

Jongho walked over to sit on the bed with him.

“Where was the collar?”

“It was just in his shelf, like, there,” Hongjoong said, gesturing vaguely at said shelf.

“Yeah, that’s what Yeosang said, as well. But I saw him take everything out of there. I’m not accusing you of anything, it’s just… weird.”

“Yeah.”

Hongjoong looked down and picked a few notes. Jongho had reason to be suspicious. Ever since Hongjoong and Yeosang were kittens, Hongjoong had a habit of “borrowing” Yeosang’s stuff. He would always return it, and he never took stuff when he knew Yeosang needed it. He just thought that if it was there, and unused, there was no harm in taking it for a little while. The way his ears instinctively lay flat in guilt wasn’t helping his case either.

“Did you take it, Hongjoong?”

“...”

“Hongjoong.”

“Yes,” he said softly. He could tell Jongho held back a sigh.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it was just there, and it was pretty, and he never wears it anyway. I didn’t know he was gonna freak out yesterday.”

“You know, if you wanted a collar like that, you could have asked me for it. I wouldn’t have said no.”

“...It’s always me who has to ask you for things. Have you noticed that?” 

Taken aback, Jongho looked at him, concern in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always giving Yeosang stuff. Like, gifts, attention, you’re always taking care of him, and making sure he’s okay because he’s  _ fragile _ but he’s not that weak, you know that? He pushes me around during the day when you’re not there. You just act like he’s your little baby-”

“Is this what this is about? Joong, he wants to be taken care of. He’s verbally told me he likes it. I used to treat you both the same way, but you always acted like you hated it. You wanted to be independent, remember?”

Okay, yeah, Hongjoong always wanted to be self sufficient. That was why he opened his little shop in the first place, so that he wouldn’t have to ask Jongho for everything. And maybe he did cringe when Jongho planted kisses on his cheek and called him his little kitten, but that didn’t mean he hated it…

“Alright, we can discuss this later, but I think you owe Yeosang an apology, yeah? He was beating himself up for not being able to find his collar when it was supposedly right in front of him earlier.”

He let Jongho give him a tight hug, and led him out to the living room where Yeosang was sitting, tending to his potted plants.

“Can you handle this on your own?”

Hongjoong nodded, and Jongho gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking away.

“Sangie…”

Yeosang turned towards him, with a smile and a watering can. Unusually friendly of him, but Hongjoong wasn’t about to complain.

“Please don’t be too mad at me, but… yesterday, I had your collar. I took it out with me and when I got back and you were crying, I panicked, and I put it back on the shelf.”

Yeosang didn’t say anything, but his ears swivelled towards Hongjoong, telling him to continue.

“That’s it. ...I’m sorry, I promise I won’t take your stuff again without asking,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Yeosang said. He looked down and fiddled with his watering can, but his tail moved forwards to link with Hongjoong’s.

“I know I don’t always act like it, but I love you a lot. And I think you care about me too, right?”

Hongjoong nodded.

“Well, that’s what matters.”

He put his watering can down and stretched out his arms, which Hongjoong crawled into. They never cuddled much aside from when they were napping, but it was nice. Hongjoong nearly drifted to sleep in his warm embrace, until Yeosang gave him a little nuzzle.

“Do you wanna play with me later?”

“What are we playing?” Hongjoong asked, muffled with his face pressed into Yeosang’s shirt.

“You wanted to play Mario Kart with me the other day, right? We can play that. And maybe Jongho will play with us too.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Hongjoong should never have agreed to play Mario Kart with Yeosang. He lost almost every round. But his seat on Jongho’s lap, his strong arms around him, with Yeosang cuddled up beside him, more than made up for it.

Maybe life was more fun when he let himself be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the obligatory hongsang get railed scene el em a o  
> ummm hope yall enjoyed ! ! ! ! !! ! !! !!! !! god i wish i was loved
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube where i upload a shitpost twice a year](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong asks for attention, semi-properly this time.

Jongho was staying at work late, and quite frankly, Hongjoong was bored, until he had an idea.

“Sangie,” he purred, crawling on top of the other cat.

“What do you say we tease Jongho a little?” Yeosang put his phone down.

“What do you mean?”

“We can have some fun without him. Just a little, of course. And we send him pictures. He’s probably bored at work anyway.”

“He would be mad."

“He’s never mad for long. And it’s like, horny mad. That’s what we want, right?”

“That’s what you want.”

“Fine, I’ll go and take lewds on my own then.”

“Hey, wait,” Yeosang mewled, following Hongjoong into their bedroom. He was usually the obedient one, but he hated being left out of things.

“Oh, you’re not such a good boy anymore, are you?”

“You asked me to do it…”

“You didn’t have to.”

Hongjoong dug through his lingerie drawer.

“Oh, this would be so cute on you.” 

He lifted out a frilly white set complete with a delicate, white lace collar with a little bell on it. He had bought it himself, of course. He threw them at Yeosang.

“Go put them on.”

Yeosang whined petulantly.

“Or don’t, and go back to taking a nap.”

Yeosang sat on the bed, in the lingerie Hongjoong had picked out, hands over his crotch abashedly.

“Sangie, does this look good?”

Hongjoong twirled around in a black, strappy set that didn’t really cover anything.

“Everything looks good on you.”

“Oh, how sweet.” 

He clambered over the bed to give Yeosang a chaste kiss, which turned into him pushing Yeosang over and feeling him up, placing little kisses and bites down his neck until he was a blushing mess.

“Ah- Joong, it feels good...”

He could tell by the way Yeosang’s dick pressed against the fabric of his panties, the head peeking out and drooling against his stomach.

“Jongho would love to see this.” 

Hongjoong picked up his phone and sat Yeosang between his legs, angling them towards the full length mirror on the wall. 

“Smile!”

Yeosang just whined and buried his face in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck as the picture was taken.

“God, you’re so pretty. There, I’ve sent it to him. What else should I say?”

“He’s gonna be so mad.”

“Oh, stop worrying for once.”

_ [Me] _

_ We miss you <3 _

The message was delivered, but Jongho had yet to read it.

“Now, what am I gonna do with you while we wait?”

Yeosang was never the loudest, but Hongjoong still hoped the neighbors were out with all his pretty sobs. Not out of embarrassment, but because Yeosang was only his to hear. His and Jongho’s, of course. Yeosang’s arms were cuffed behind him and he was left to writhe on the bed as Hongjoong dragged a magic wand over his dick. Every time it was nearly too much, Hongjoong pulled back and giggled at his misery.

“I bet Jongho would wanna see this, too.”

He took out his phone. Jongho still hadn’t seen his message, but he opened the camera app anyway.

“Moan real pretty for him, okay?”

As he pressed the record button, he set the wand to its highest setting and pressed it to the head of Yeosang’s dick. He cried out and jolted against his restraints, but there was nowhere he could go with Hongjoong holding his legs open. 

“Please, Joong, it’s too much, I’m gonna-” 

He lifted the wand away, and Yeosang groaned desperately.

“Want it, please, I wanna cum-”

“You can cum when Jongho gets home.”

He pressed the stop button, sent the video, and fell forward to shower Yeosang with kisses.

“You feeling okay?”

Yeosang nodded.

“Can I really not cum until Jongho gets home?” He asked, eyes slightly teary.

“I guess that depends on when he’s coming back.”

Right on cue, Hongjoong’s phone dinged.

_ [Jongho♡] _

_ Aww I miss you too _

_ Hey, don’t be too mean to Sangie, he’s a good boy!! _

_ I’m on my way out of work now. See you soon, baby ♡♡ _

“Hey, he… doesn’t sound mad?”

“What? Let me see.”

Hongjoong undid Yeosang’s handcuffs so he could hold the phone.

“Huh. That’s weird.”

“Yeah. Anyways,” 

Hongjoong pushed Yeosang over again to kiss him, hands roaming down his body.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get home, huh?”

Jongho’s voice startled Yeosang into pulling off Hongjoong’s dick and turning around to look at the human, with his wide eyes and pink lips. Jongho cooed, walking over to give Yeosang’s hair a ruffle, and Hongjoong a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you.”

He sat down on the other side of the bed and pulled off his tie, undressing as if his two boyfriends weren’t right there, in lingerie, waiting for him.

“But Jongho, we were hoping you would play with us…” Hongjoong pouted. He helped Yeosang off his knees and onto the bed with him, where they crawled over to either side of Jongho. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the footboard, before giving each of the cats a gentle kiss. Yeosang whined, Jongho’s strong hand on his face making him weak, but Hongjoong just pouted some more. 

“Let me guess, you were bored earlier today, and you wanted attention?”

“Mmm, maybe,” Hongjoong purred, clambering onto his lap.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’m sorry I spend so much time at work these days, but I should be done with this project pretty soon.”

“So, no punishment for being a slut and distracting you?”

“Nope. I meant it when I said I missed you both. Doesn’t mean I’ll be gentle with you, though.”

He flipped them around, pressing Hongjoong into the sheets and a knee between his legs. He let out a pained gasp, which turned into a moan as his dick twitched under the pressure, straining against his lingerie which didn’t hide anything anyway.

“Yeosang, how do you wanna play tonight?” Jongho asked, taking a hand off Hongjoong’s chest to caress the other cat’s face.

“Mmm, I don’t know… wanna make you and Joongie feel good.”

“How sweet. Oh, what’s this?”

He caught sight of a vibrating dildo left on the bed, not what Hongjoong had been teasing Yeosang with in the video he was sent. It was clearly used, the faint shine of lube still on its ridges.

“What haven’t you two shown me? Hongjoong?”

“I fucked him with it earlier. Didn’t let him cum though.”

Yeosang looked away, blushing.

“You’re so mean. I think it’s only fair that we let Sangie cum first, then, right?”

Jongho lifted his knee from Hongjoong’s dick, ignoring his complaint, and pushed Yeosang onto his front. Well trained, he presented himself immediately, with his ass up and his face buried in the sheets.

“It’s very pretty, but kind of in the way, hm?” 

He felt over the lace covering Yeosang’s ass, giving it a little smack. Luckily, the lingerie was tied at the back, so a tug on the ribbon bow made everything fall away. After a quick drizzle of lube, Jongho pressed two fingers into his waiting hole and immediately curled his fingers down and stroked his walls. Yeosang’s legs shook as he started hard, punishing his prostate with his free hand between Yeosang’s shoulders, keeping him from jerking too hard. Jongho would have added a third finger, but he was already stretched and desperate, so he figured he deserved some mercy.

“Hongjoong, pass me the vibrator.”

Even though he was wet already, Jongho poured the slightest bit more lube onto the vibrator, ridged and slightly curved. The cold touch of it made Yeosang flinch, and he mewled softly as it was pushed in all the way.

“Turn over, sweetie.”

He wanted to see the look on Yeosang’s face when he turned it on and started fucking him properly. When he settled on his back, Jongho wasted no time in pressing the on button and thrusting it in and out of Yeosang, who cried out and gripped the sheets desperately.

“Play with him, Joong. Make him cum.”

Hongjoong crawled over and attached himself to a nipple, a hand lightly stroking Yeosang’s dick. Jongho set the vibrator higher and rubbed it in as close to a circle as he could get, aiming for his prostate. Sure enough, Yeosang sobbed and shook, clinging to Hongjoong desperately.

“Is my kitty close?”

Yeosang barely had the coherency to nod, having been edged for so long.

“You can cum when you’re ready.”

It didn’t take long for Yeosang to stifle a scream and jerk uncontrollably, cumming all over his stomach and Hongjoong’s hand. Jongho turned off the vibrator, but gave him a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm. Hongjoong scooped up his cum and licked some off his hand before offering the rest to a dazed Yeosang, who took his fingers in his mouth unquestioningly.

“Now, Hongjoong, what are we gonna do with you?”

“I guess you’ll have to fuck me,” he said teasingly, eyeing Jongho’s painfully hard cock, restrained in his trousers. 

“Finger yourself for me, then.”

He pouted, but took the bottle of lube, knocked over but thankfully closed, and wet his fingers. Jongho knew he hated fingering himself when he didn’t have to, his little hands reaching nowhere near as deep as Yeosang or Jongho’s.

Hongjoong moaned like a cat in heat, eyes rolling back in his head as Jongho fucked him hard, slowly inching him up the bed. His neck was littered with bite marks which trailed down his chest, a couple from Jongho, but mostly from Yeosang, who had recovered enough to nibble on Hongjoong’s skin between kisses. He said he wanted attention, now he was getting it.

“He looks close, doesn’t he? Yeosang, how about you sit on Joongie’s cock so he can breed you when he cums?” 

Eagerly, he climbed on top of Hongjoong, and sank down on his dick as Jongho steadied him from behind. Hongjoong wailed, hips bucking as he reached out to grasp Yeosang’s waist as Jongho started thrusting again, holding Hongjoong’s legs open. Yeosang fell forward to kiss Hongjoong hungrily, muffling his oversensitive whimpers each time Jongho fucked into Hongjoong, which moved his hips in turn. It didn’t take long for Hongjoong to reach his peak, not asking for permission as he cried out, filling a mewling Yeosang up. Jongho could tell he came by the tightening around his cock, and he spilled into Hongjoong with a quiet  _ “fuck”. _

“Yeosang, can you roll over for me- oh, he’s conked out, hasn’t he.”

“He always does this. You should have cleaned him up first,” Hongjoong mumbled sleepily, wearing one of Jongho’s sweaters. Sure enough, Yeosang was fast asleep, still naked. 

“I know, I know.”

He rolled him over anyway, and wiped his face with a warm, wet towel, before cleaning his body up and pulling him into a front buttoning pyjama shirt. Yes, it was Jongho’s. The three of them tucked into bed, Jongho stroked Hongjoong’s arm gently before he fell asleep.

“I’m glad you sent me that earlier today.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

He could tell Hongjoong was smiling.

“I love you too. Now go to sleep, you need to go to work tomorrow and finish that project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheehehe hope u enjoy,  
> honestly writing smut is not really my vibe but i think i owe it to the majority of my readers who leave nice comments and expect it lmao  
> please interact. god please interact i love 2 chat abt my fics particularly my serieses 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)   
>  [youtube where u can watch the product of my procrastination (a 50 something second fever road edit) (sometimes i'm sad that i cant use my youtube things as my portfolio for film BFA applications because they truly have my best editing)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
